A known solid-state image pickup element is a so-called front-illuminated solid-state image pickup element provided with a semiconductor substrate having a sensitive region, and a plurality of electrode pads arrayed on a principal face of the semiconductor substrate, wherein the principal face side of the semiconductor substrate is a light receiving surface side (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). Another known solid-state image pickup element is a so-called back-illuminated solid-state image pickup element provided with a semiconductor substrate having a sensitive region, and a plurality of electrode pads arrayed on a principal face of the semiconductor substrate, wherein the back face side to the principal face of the semiconductor substrate is a light receiving surface side (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 2).